Surprise?
by Akura Girl
Summary: This started when I was bored but now I'm getting really into it. GirlXGirl Yuri no bashing just nice things please. I hope you enjoy! R&R please I am currently ripping this story apart and starting over with my concept. i hope to have the new stuff up after a temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic in a long time, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. L But instead of dwelling on the fact that I don't own it I decided to build upon it with my own plot. It's going to be full of surprises! Please be kind when you review.

"I don't see why you don't just hang out with us this weekend instead of Renege. She's creepy and you've been hanging out with her every weekend! Couldn't you please come and hang out with daddy?" Tamaki cries in angst.

"No Tamaki. We're actually working on a project for the Host Club. You should be excited for the surprise that you guys are going to get. It's going to shock you." laughed Haruhi.

"Oh yes Tamaki. You are in for a shock when you see it. But it's all in good time. Come Haruhi, we can play some games before we start working on the project again." says Renege while pulling Haruhi away. "He he. Tonight's going to be so much fun." Renege says as she and Haruhi climb into the back of the limo.

"Oh yes Renege." As she moves closer to Renege's face. "Tonight is going to be exceptionally fun. Would you like a preview to what's going to come?" Haruhi says as she climbs onto Renege's lap.

"Yes please Haruhi. Demonstrate what's going to happen tonight. Give it your best shot." Renege says while she puts her lips on Haruhi's mouth.

"Mmm. This is going to be fun." Haruhi moves her lips softly over Renege's at first then more forcefully. Haruhi's tongue snakes out to like at Renege's lips until the open and let her inside. As she licks around Renege's mouth Haruhi moves her hand to Renege's breast and starts massaging it, then she starts to play with the coral peak. Soon her hand is moving lower and lower on Renege's body. Renege opened her legs when she felt Haruhi move her hand over her clit and pushed herself onto her hand. Soon Haruhi's fingers were inside of Renege and she was moving her hips to the fast rhythm of Haruhi's hand.

"Ohh. Haruhi… mmmm. I think we should wait until we get into the house." As she grinds her hips into Haruhi's hand. "Ohh it feels so good."

"Okay. Mmmmm…. We'll wait until tonight." Pulls her fingers out of Renege and moves to sit next to her. "The Host Club sure will be surprised." laughed Haruhi as she leaned back into the soft leather seat.

"We really should work on our actual project tonight too. It's due in a few days." Says Renege as she rubs herself on Haruhi.

"Okay." says Haruhi and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club But that's okay. Here's my little twist on the Host Club's lives! Hope you enjoy it!!

"Haruuuuuuhhhhhiiiiiiiiiii!!" Sang Renege from the bathroom.

"Yes Renege?" asks Haruhi as she walks into the two room bath. "What is it that you want my dear?" laughs Haruhi.

"Ha ha. Make fun of me all you want, but I need you to bring me the shampoo and after I'm done in here we can move the project to dry." Renege says as she reaches outside the curtain for the Shampoo.

"Are you sure we can't just leave it in the drawing room?" as she hands Renege the shampoo. "I'm sure no one's going to knock it over or anything."

"I'm sure that no one would," as she lathers shampoo in her hair. "but I just want to be safe and keep it in the room with us. I'm just glad you get to spend the weekend with me."

"I know, I am too. But I'm going to go downstairs and get some snacks to eat. Anything you want in particular?" She asks from next to the shower curtain.

"Uh not really, just bring up whatever you want. But you might have a little trouble finding all the food because they're remodeling and no one knows where everything is."

"Okay. But before I go come give me a kiss."

"Come here." Haruhi pokes her head into the shower and leans in for a very passionate kiss.

"Mmm. Okay, go get the food now." Pushes Haruhi out of the shower.

"Later." walks out of the bathroom.

"Man I thought she'd never leave. Now I can have my fun." Renege grabs the shower head and washes her body off and then places it in between her legs. Rubbing the shower head back and forth on her pussy, moaning softly and touching herself. She lays down in the bath tub and slides her to longest fingers into her vagina and moves them in and out faster and faster. "Ohhhh." Thrusting herself against her hand and moving the shower head. Soon enough Renege reached her climax and was moving to stand up. "To bad Haruhi wasn't here to enjoy that one." Says Renege smirking to herself. "I wonder what's taking her so long to get those snacks." Walks off into her room to go find her vibrator for later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No own Ouran High School Host Club. But it happens. Sorry the chapters have been so short but sometimes the story just won't continue in my head when I want to write but I'm going to try harder! Please Read and Review!!

**In the kitchen**

"Okay, so I got the sodas, the crackers, cheese, ice cream and strawberries. This should be all I need." As Haruhi starts moving towards the door she hears a noise coming from behind her. "Who's there?" turns around. "Playing hide and seek I see. Okay, well oly oly ox and free. Hmm. Okay you can stay in the kitchen then." starts to walk away and is suddenly grabbed form behind and has a hand put over her mouth to make sure she doesn't scream.

"Now Haruhi why would you want to scream and alarm Renege? Hmm? No I think we're going to keep this meeting a little secret. Now if I remove my hand from your mouth you promise not to scream?" Haruhi nods her head and her captor slowly removes the hand over her mouth.

"What do you want from me?" Haruhi whispers fiercely.

"I want to know how you do it." moves in front of Haruhi to look at her

"How I do what?" puzzled Haruhi moves to sit down.

"I want to know how you keep your lesbian relationship with Renege a secret. I haven't told anyone yet but I want to be able to have a relationship and be able to keep it a secret too."

"Well, it's just that no one suspects us, and we're in most classes together so we do actually have a lot of projects we have to work on. Those are just some benefits of being together though. But why don't you tell me who you are and maybe I can help you with your situation."

"I'd rather not Haruhi. Sometimes you have to just remain silent about it." moves to sit next to her but keeps near the shadows. "Haruhi you don't understand that if I say this to you there's no way I can take it back and my reputation is over."

"It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone and if I know you then I'd like to help you and I'd like to see you happy. Please." Haruhi grasps his hands in one of hers and removes his hood with the other. "Oh my gosh."

**In Renege's Room**

"Where the hell is Haruhi? Damn that girl is taking longer than she should. Oh well she's a big girl and maybe she's trying to make me something special for our anniversary." drops herself onto the bed and stretches out. "Mmm. I hope she hurries though."

**Kitchen**

"Haruhi please don't tell the club. Especially not Hikaru, he'd freak out as much as the rest of them will. Please promise me"

"I promise Kaoru I will not tell Hikaru that you're gay. But honey why didn't you ask me earlier? I would have helped you though this." hug Kaoru.

"Please. I didn't realize about you until last week. There are times when I can be away from Hikaru and I like the time alone but I'd like to spend it with someone else."

"Do you like someone Kaoru? You can tell me or if you want we can go up and talk to Renege too." motions to the door.

"No. I'd rather just talk to you. I really like Mori, but I don't think he likes me in that way." said as Kaoru hangs his head.

"Oh. Have you talked to him about it?" silence "I'll take that as a no. Okay, but what I think is that you need to drop some hints and see what happens. Then you can plan to meet each other and you can talk about it and see where it goes."

"Maybe but I'm not so sure. What if he rejects me?"

"It'll be okay. I've been rejected before and it really hurts, but with the love and care of your friends then you can get over it and move on." holds his head in her hands and tries to get him to understand. "So go ahead Kaoru and take a chance. Go ahead, take a risk and enjoy life."

"Okay Haruhi. But if this blows up in my face, then I'm going to cry all over your shoulder. Okay go back upstairs and have fun with Renege. I'll see you on Monday." kisses her hand and leaves the kitchen.

"Weird night." she grabs all the food and leaves the kitchen moving up the stairs and through the hall way humming to herself. 'I wonder if Renege put on a movie or something.' opens the door to the room and sees Renege asleep on the bed. 'Damn! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wake her up.' Haruhi puts down the food and climbs on top of Renege and starts to lightly kiss her neck and caress her body. "Wake up Renege. Come on." slips Renege's dress off her body and starts to kiss the soft slopes of her breasts and removes her bra.

"Mmm." shifts underneath Haruhi and opens her eyes. Renege opens Haruhi's shirt and starts to kiss her neck and chest, bringing her hands up to cup the soft breasts. Then she removed the shirt and bra from Haruhi's body and starts working on her pants.

"Renege…." sliding her hand into Renege's panties slowly moving her finger up and down on her clit, then pushing one finger slowly into Renege's wet pussy.

"Ohhh, Haruhi. Don't stop." thrusts her hips into Haruhi's hand, grinding hard and fast.

"I don't plan on stopping." kissing her breasts, inserting another finger into Renege moving her fingers faster and faster. Renege manages to get Haruhi's pants and panties off and rolls on top of Haruhi grabbing the vibrator on the bed inserting it into Haruhi turning it on. "Mmmm. Renege!!" Both Haruhi and Renege were really close to coming and started to grind faster on each other. The girls then removed the fingers and vibrator and put their pussy into the others face. Licking at each other's clits sliding their tongues in and out faster and harder. Soon coming into each other's mouths, licking all of the juices of the other girl. Sliding themselves up on the bed and into each other's arm they stare into each others eyes and say I love you, and fall asleep.


End file.
